


Just the Two of Us

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13500580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Just the Two of Us for the Soulmate bingo challenge.  It's a jib jab video.





	Just the Two of Us

Just the Two of Us, a JibJab video of Jim and Blair. 

https://www.jibjab.com/view/make/just_the_two_of_us_valentines_day/7d3dd039-38b5-4d52-ac54-766dca5b46ed?recipient_token=048bc2ff-2002-47d7-b9f6-7ab4ac773416&utm_campaign=tx_recipient_notification&utm_source=cordial&utm_medium=email 


End file.
